A microstrip phased array antenna has been disclosed wherein the dipoles are required to be broad, squarish conductors in order to match the microstrip line that they are attached to. The polarization of these dipoles is in-line with the length of the feed line and perpendicular to the polarization that would be radiated by the dipoles in the present case. The coupling in this antenna is determined by the relative widths of the dipoles, the microstrip line width, and the operating wavelength. The antenna functions as an antenna because of the large mismatch at the dipole-microstrip junction, which in effect traps the signal on the dipole where it must radiate.